Odd Tendencies
by Atopos
Summary: Kurama wants to go back to the destroyed stadium after the Dark Tournament to think about what Karasu had offered him. Oneshot. Possible Yaoi between KarasuxKurama if you look at it that way.


Atopos - I own nothing. I want no flames at all for writing this, since it kind goes against my religion. There is barely a trace of yaoi in this (except for a light smear of KxK) and I feel very upset for it. However, I got sick of people telling me that I write Kurama and Hiei kind of off so I wrote this to make myself feel better. Enjoy if you can.

**

* * *

****Odd Tendencies**

When Kurama was able to walk about after the Dark Tournament without much assistance, he went to see the stadium with Hiei following close behind. The fire demon claimed he was merely there for his own reasons, when really he wanted to keep an eye on Kurama. The fox was his responsibility. If they both got the same punishments if he – Hiei – did something wrong, then why wouldn't Koenma decide to punish Hiei if the demon clearly saw Kurama leave, but did nothing to prevent further injuries. To him it made sense.

Kurama stopped three feet from the previous stadium. Sure, all the fights had destroyed the entire thing, and Sakyo's explosion did nothing to help save it, yet Kurama looked at the rubble as if he could see something no one else could.

Hiei kept quiet, staring at the same spot Kurama was looking at. When he could no longer keep his eyes there, he turned them onto Kurama. The fox was still bloody and beaten up from his final battle. He clutched his left arm as the wound healed up. The injuries on his legs and chest wouldn't heal if he stayed out of bed like this; however, Hiei wanted the fox to have his freedom. After this, they would be in Human World for awhile longer.

"What are you looking for?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow. He just couldn't see it. Was there something Kurama did see that he couldn't? It was impossible. Hiei had far better eyesight than any other demon he had ever met.

Slowly, Kurama shook his head in defeat. He tore his green eyes from the sight of debris and took in the shorter demon beside him. "Hiei, have you ever had something in your grasp only to have it taken away from you?"

"If you mean that victory, it wasn't your--" Hiei began softly. He never intended to give Kurama the impression that he thought his loss was his fault. It was the referee who had the problem. Then again, it was a win if Kurama was alive.

Kurama, though, cut his companion off. "That's not what I mean." He shook his head again, "Hiei, I just don't get it. I actually…miss him…"

Hiei's eyes widened. He jumped a foot away from the redhead and stared incredulously at him. "You can't be serious! How can you miss that bastard after what he did to you?! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Please, Hiei, don't--" Kurama looked away, appearing even more hurt than he was before. It wasn't his fault that he became seduced by such a sadistic bastard. The crow had such power that made him unattainable to everyone else in the world, but he also had a certain charm about him. Karasu had wanted him and no one else. That was what Kurama learned he wanted, the undivided attention from a strong demon.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this what he got out of bed for? To learn that Kurama was now possessed by an overpowering feeling to fall for a dead crow? "I've just found out that you're obsessed with the bastard that nearly took your life."

Kurama sighed, "You just don't understand, Hiei. He had this power that only he could control. It was so strong, and it just takes your breath away when you feel it around you. That's what I felt, Hiei, I felt his power, and I want more of it. You can't tell me you've never felt the desire and need for raw, untamed power."

Hiei stared blankly at him. "So what if I have? At least I'm not lusting over it. You're the one who wants this 'power' controlling you. I want to have just enough power to not feel like I'm alone in this world. I want to protect myself and Yukina. What did that ass want with his power?"

"What if he wanted the same things you do?" Kurama asked breathlessly. His wounds were getting to him now. His vision swam from the strain he was putting on his muscles, and he now wished he'd brought Kuwabara or someone else who knew enough to support his body as he stood. Hiei, though, was probably mad at him for even considering the thought that he and Karasu were practically the same. "I'm sorry. That was a stupid thing to say."

"Whatever," Hiei grumbled under his breath. He tucked his hands into his pockets and tried his hardest not to curse the fox to hell and back for saying such a thing. "You're still thinking about something that happened a long time ago. You have to get back to normal before anyone else notices what's going on in your crazy head."

The fox smiled a bit, happy to know that Hiei still thought he was the same person. Then another image came to his mind, and he closed his eyes tightly. "Hiei, do you think I have… masochistic tendencies?"

With a long sigh Hiei gave his companion a critical look. It pierced the redhead's soul, but Kurama knew Hiei was only doing it to show that there was absolute trust and truth in whatever he was going to say. "You might have odd tendencies, Kurama, but whether or not they're masochistic is up to you. You shouldn't listen to a dead demon about that kind of stuff. Not like it's any of my business anyways."

"I guess you're right." Kurama turned on his heel slowly incase he tripped and prepared to make his way back to the hotel to gather his things. They were supposed to leave soon on the next boat back to the shores of a Human World beach. The team wouldn't depart without the two demons left behind. "Maybe – when we get back home, of course – we could stop for some pizza. Would you like that, Hiei?"

"It's not my home, Kurama!" Hiei snapped quickly. He then thought about what had been said to him, and took on a more considerate tone. "I'll go only to make sure you'll be alright."

Kurama nodded, leading the way back. Hiei stayed a few steps behind this time incase Kurama took a spill on a root or rock. He realized that, perhaps, he should have taken Karasu down before Kurama even stepped into the ring. Then again, it would have made it obvious that Kurama's feelings and well-being were seen as important by him. He didn't want anyone to see how far he would go to protect people like Yukina and Kurama. Especially if Kurama was the one to find out that Hiei was protective of him.

Watching Kurama being the most carefree he had been in days, hours even, Hiei decided he had to say something to show some type of emotion. It wasn't every day that Kurama's moral and sensitive side is boosted by the short fire demon.

"Stupid fox," Hiei said without raising his voice to yell.

Kurama stopped and looked over his shoulder at him.

"We're not taking those idiots with us even if they beg."

* * *

- Atopos


End file.
